iSaw the Video
by osnapitzali
Summary: Sam accidently sees a video taken of her and Freddie's first kiss, and she starts wondering what it would be like to kiss him again. She hasn't kissed anyone since. Did her first one have the spark? Is there a better kiss out there? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1: What Video!

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, any characters here, or Seddie anything (sadly), but I do own this story and the entire plot. So, NO STEALING!!!!!**

**Spoilers: iKiss and iThink They Kissed**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic for Seddie and iCarly. Some of y'all may know my other fanfic "iHave A Dirty Little Secret". Well, I decided to make that a chapter story, but I had some writer's block. So, I just decided to make this into a little 2, maybe 3, part fic. Let me know what y'all think, and please please PLEASE review! alert! favorite!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
What Video?!

The three friends well known to the world of internet comedy sat around the table in Carly's kitchen. Carly had just found out about Sam and Freddie's kissing betrayal. Even though they all promised not to keep anymore secrets from each other, she could not help but have her suspicions.

They all sat around the kitchen table, Carly confronting Sam and Freddie even further.

"So you both promise it was just that _one_ time?" Carly said firmly, leaning in a little forward with every stiff word.

"We promise! It was just that one kiss. Swear," Freddie promised, putting his hands up for emphasis.

"And you guys promise never to make out behind my back _ever _again?" Carly continued.

"We never made out! It was just one kiss!" Freddie fought back.

"Yeah! Like _I _would ever make out with _that_," Sam followed.

Freddie just glared at her until Carly spoke again. "Well, you did _kiss _that. Just promised me you'll never do anything like that behind my back again." Now Carly was sounding more sympathetic.

At the same time, Freddie and Sam looked at each other then down to the floor. Neither one knew what to say except 'I promise', but both knew those simple words wouldn't cut it in this argument with Carly.

Carly saw this action and immediately said, "Look, guys, I would never stop you two from being together if you really wanted to. I just don't want you to keep it a secret. I want you guys to know you can trust me…and I won't judge you."

"There is no way we would ever go out, behind or in front of your back!" Sam said in a flash. "Well, that didn't come out right, but we all get the point." Sam sank in her seat and looked away quickly, cheeks turning redder with each second that went by.

Before anything else embarrassing happened, Freddie was quick to say, "I think what we are all trying to say is that if any of us ever have a secret, we can all tell each other…no judging or getting mad."

"Exactly!" Carly agreed with a smile. "So, we all promise…no more lies or secrets between us?"

"Deal," Sam and Freddie both said at the same time.

"Deal," Carly replied.

* * *

Freddie walked into his apartment, not expecting what came.

"Freddie!!!!!" his mom squealed, rushing to the door and giving Freddie a giant hug.

"Mom! What is it?!" he asked, struggling to escape her tight embrace.

"Why didn't you _tell _you had your first kiss…with an actual _girl_?!" she asked, taking a step back to show him her eye to eye smile.

"Where did you hear that from?" Freddie asked a bit confused.

"I didn't _hear _it; I saw it right here on this video camera!" she replied, walking over and pointing at their laptop with a video slide pulled up.

"What do you mean by "video"?" he asked, following her to the computer.

"I set up video cameras all around the house except in the bedrooms. I also set up one on the balcony. I was going through them when I found that _adorable _little moment you and that Sam girl had. Why didn't you _tell _me you've moved on from Carly?"

Freddie had to have a moment to take this in, but replied, "Ok, one: I DO NOT nor will I EVER like Sam as anything more than something I acknowledge in existence. Second of all: I'm not over Carly. And third: you have _video cameras _around the house?! Seriously?"

"It's for your own protection," she confirmed, crossing her arms.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and looked at the computer screen. After realizing something, he chuckled and said, "Um, Mom, next time you might not want to upload that "protective software" onto _my _laptop."

He picked up the laptop and showed that it truly was his. In disbelief, his mom just walked away with the disc instructions on how to uninstall the software.

Freddie took the laptop into his room, lied down on his bed, and took a second to examine the video. Reluctantly, he pressed play and instantly began watching the events leading up to his first kiss.

"_It's so dumb," Sam sighed._

"_What'd you mean?" Freddie asked, leaning in a little closer._

Freddie actually couldn't believe he was actually watching this.

"_You know, how people get all…freaked out over their first kiss. It's stupid."_

"_So you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone?" he asked._

"_Nope."_

Freddie just closed the laptop, unable to watch any further into the video. He was actually in shock that all that had happened..that Carly, his mom, and others had all found out.

"Who _else _can possibly find out?" he thought to himself, lying back in the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running a mile a minute in his head.

* * *

"I've got this cool new graphic for iCarly, but I had to bring my laptop to download the software to the iCarly laptop," Freddie said, setting up the computers.

It was the next day at iCarly rehearsal. There was no drama about the kiss…yet.

"What does this new graphic do?" Carly asked, walking up to Freddie.

"Well, it'll let me set up speakers around the iCarly studio, and, with a touch of Sam's remote, we can me sounds come from anywhere in the studio. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, putting on a flirting face for Carly.

"Very!" she replied, not noticing the flirting or the face.

Sam just gave a little smirk and Freddie's epic fail.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some juice. Anyone else want some?" Carly asked, pointing behind her at the door.

"Sure," Sam and Freddie both replied at the same time.

Freddie continued to try to download the program on the computer, but found it to be harder than he expected.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, not actually showing much attention.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "You're such a dork. Here, let _me _do it." Sam attempted to push him out of the way, but Freddie fought back. Before anything got too serious, though, Freddie heard his mom calling from downstairs. He gave a sigh and walked to the door.

He stopped, however, turned, and said, "Don't. Touch. Anything."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, again now showing any interest. Freddie just rolled his eyes and left, not thinking_ Sam _of all people would be able to do any damage to his computer.

"Ok, now, let's see what's on his _personal _computer," Sam told herself, turning back to the laptop. She messed around with it for a few minutes until she stumbled across a certain video she really shouldn't have

Since she recognized the familiar freeze frame, she hit play.

* * *

****

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. If you want more of _this _story then please review this fic or my other one "iHave a Dirty Little Secret". Before I upload the rest of iSaw the Video, I want to have at least 20 comments total on either this fic or my other one. As for uploading chapter 2 to iHave a Dirty Little Secret, I'm writing as we speak and it should be this weekend.

Um, as far as comments go please write positively, or, if you didn't like something, then tell me what it is and how I can fix it! Hater comments never help anyone. So, yeah, 20 comments for either this fic or my other one and you get part 2 of iSaw the Video!!!!

Happy Reading,  
~Pscheer330~


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything iCarly except this story plot. So, hands off, all that good stuff.**

**Spoilers: None for this chapter. Maybe iKiss, but, seriously, what Seddie fan HASN'T seen that episode. I mean, come on!!! lol**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I am SO sorry I haven't been updating as often as I'd like. I really don't want to be one of those authors who...you know...only updates every week or whatever. So, yeah I'm updating!!! The reason it took so long was because, well, for this fic I was waiting for the 20 comments. But, you know what, I had the chapter already written, and I'm SO thankful for my 16 (total of 28) comments on both of my fics. Um, if you read my fic iHave a Dirty Little Secret. I have Chapter 3, but I've been so busy, I haven't had time to edit it yet. So, that'll be up by this weekend or before that. **

**Anyway, I hope you remember where this chapter let off. If not, chapter 1 is right there :) Enjoy and remember to Review, Alert, and Favorite!!!**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Truth or Dare?

The words came to Sam's hears just as she remembered them from all those months ago. And then, she saw the kiss on the screen. Once the end of the video came, all she could think to do was close the laptop and back away slowly. She went to sit in one of the beanbag chairs in the corner, and Freddie came back a few minutes later.

"Did you mess with my laptop?" he asked as he walked up to the computer stand. "I don't remember leaving it closed."

"Oh I can honestly say I did not mess up your laptop," she said in reply.

Sam stared as he opened his laptop to find the video of their kiss on the screen, completely watched.

He let out a little laugh and said, "So, I guess you found the video."

"Yeah," was all she could let out.

Not exactly knowing what to comment on next, he simply asked, "What did you think of it?"

"Um, I _think _that I should ask you your reason for having a video of our first kiss together saved onto your laptop," she replied, sounding a bit angry that moment only.

"Oh, my mom set up video cameras around out apartment, but wasn't smart enough to put the software onto her own computer instead of mine," he answered, giving that little "believe me?" look afterwards.

"Oh."

"Yeah, um, it's kind of weird to…you know…see it," Freddie said, beginning to type something.

"Yup…weird," was the only thing she could think of as a reply.

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes until Freddie closed the laptop, walked over to sit next to Sam on another chair, and asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Why do you assume there's something on my mind?" Sam asks, getting all protective.

"No reason. I was just trying to start a conversation. It seems like every time we're around each other there is either an awkward silence or a murder," he replied giving a little laugh.

"Heh," was all Sam let out.

There was a long silence after that, each person thinking to themselves. Suddenly, a thought occurred into Freddie's head.

He didn't know how Sam would react, but he still decided to give a try bringing it up. "Ever wonder what it'd be like to kiss again?"

Sam didn't even turn to look at him. She simply stared at the ground with a shocked expression. Freddie took in what he said, shocked himself that he had _actually _just _asked SAM _that, and quickly continued with, "Just a joke. I didn't mean for to, you know, actually be answered."

"Oh." After that nothing was said until Sam, unable to stand the silence any longer, asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said you were trying to make conversation. So, truth or dare?" Sam replied.

Freddie didn't even think, he just let out a simple, "Truth."

"So, _have _you ever thought about that?" She leaned in towards him a bit closer, smile growing.

"About what?"

"**Us**…..kissing again…" she said.

"Um, not until a few minutes ago," he reluctantly confessed.

"What made you think about it in the first place?" she asked.

"Hey, it's _your_ turn. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth I guess. There aren't really any dares to do here and now…"

"Since we're on that topic, what are your thoughts on the whole kissing again subject?"

"Should we just, like, turn this into a whole conversation?" Sam asked.

He smirked and replied, "Well, I think if we don't just answer it, we'll both go on wondering. So, we both just say what we think and get on with it?"

"I feel really OOC not fighting or anything, but…agreed," Sam said with an approving nod.

"Agreed," Freddie said as well.

* * *

**Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed part 2!!! As you probably already noticed IT'S NOT OVER!!! I got some comments that said this story was the best, and they wanted it to go on longer. Well, it'll end the in part 3, but, you know, I decided to make it longer. So, review!!! Once again, I like all reviews other than hater comments that help no one.**

**Oh, and before I go, this chapter is dedicated to some people I acually had maybe a 2 message conversation with. Those people are: Ace5492, NatyRox97, and LoV3 C0nV3rSe. Love ALL my reviews, but I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH!!! So, you know, tell your friends, tell me that they read it, and I'll give you a shoutout!!!**

**PEACE!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Happy Reading Until Next Time,  
~PSYCHEER330~**


	3. Chapter 3: Out With It

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did, Seddie would happen!!! (which it will, but I would make it happen sooner!!! **

**Spoilers: iKiss**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of iSaw the Video. I'm not going to add on anything to this, or make a sequal. But, you guys can make ya'lls own sequels =D sed the me link if you do!!!**

**This starts off right where we left off in chapter 2. I have ti admit, it does get a bit OOC, but not to a massively noticeable point. Read and Review!!! and, most importantly.......**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Out with It

"Um, so, who goes first?" Sam asked anxiousness obvious in her voice. "Because it's not going to be me."

Freddie laughed a little bit and said, "Ok, then, I'll go first…and I'll make it short and sweet. I only thought about it this one time. A totally random idea, and, in my opinion, I don't want to kiss again at all."

Sam stared at her hands in her lap and sighed. "That complicates things a bit."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked while leaning in a bit closer.

"Well, I agree where you said 'I don't want to', but I've still kind of…wondered," Sam replied, still looking down at her hands.

"Go on…" Freddie commanded.

"Ok, ok! Look, since our kiss, I haven't exactly kissed anyone else, and I've kind of wondered it there's a better kiss out there or if our kiss was 'good'," she replied.

"I lied."

"Huh?!" Sam looked up at him.

"I honestly can't say I haven't thought about it before today. I just avoided going into deep thought about it as much as I could," he relied.

After that there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Freddie said, "I guess we're back to square one."

"What do you mean by 'square one'?" Sam asked.

"Us out on my balcony wondering if we should kiss."

"We're not out on your balcony," she commented.

"Us wondering if we should kiss, then," he corrected himself.

"In your words….should we?" she asked.

"If you want to."

"Hey! I never said I wanted to."

They leaned in, and just as their lips were about to touch, Freddie said, "Wait!"

"What?"

"I don't think this is the best time to be doing this," he explained.

Sam gave him that 'please explain' look, so he continued, "You said you haven't kissed anyone since out first kiss…neither have I. Ok, well. Yeah your twin Melanie, but I don't count that one. The point is, maybe we should wait until, I don't know."

"Strangely, I get what you mean," Sam agreed.

"So, we don't kiss until we're sure it's the best?" Freddie asked.

"Agreed," Sam said, and she got up to leave the room.

"So, what _did _you think?" Freddie asked.

Sam pivoted and asked, "Think of what?"

"The time we actually _did _kiss," he said with a smirk.

She laughed and replied, "That's a conversation for another day." And she left.

As she walked out the door, she saw Carly standing in the hallway.

"I wasn't listening!" Carly assured as soon as she lay eyes on Sam coming out.

They both let out a laugh, and Carly continued, "So, what was _that _about?"

Sam pointed a finger at Carly, and answered, "Now that is definitely a conversation for another day."

They walked down the hall laughing, already on a new topic.

Freddie got up and walked over to his laptop where his first kiss was still paused on the screen. He hit the save button, and the window closed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that!!! I really want reviews!!!! and I don't have many so PLEASE review, tell people about this story, get them to review, etc etc... Review, alert, and favorite!!! Also, as a last author's note, check out my other Seddie fic called iHave a Dirty Little Secret.**

**Happy Reading!!!  
~PSYCHEER330~**


End file.
